Goggles are typically worn to keep water out of the eyes when used by a person swimming. The goggles typically include a pair of lenses which are positioned around the wearer's eyes and generally are held in watertight position by a single stretchable elastic band which substantially encircles the head. At least one buckle is provided on the band to adjust the band snugly around the user's head. However, the use of a single head-encircling band has been known to be bothersome since the goggles have a tendency to slip downwardly during diving and swimming. Applicant's device overcomes this problem by providing an assembly which includes a headpiece having a forward surface which is provided with a pair of spaced lenses secured therein. The headpiece also includes an intermediate section having converging sides which terminate at a tail-end section which is supported at the top of the wearer's head when being worn. A head-encircling band which encircles the head substantially at eye level is provided, and, a retention band which has one end connected to the tail end of the headpiece and the other end connected to the head-encircling band secures the head-encircling band from slipping downwardly while the wearer is swimming or driving. Alternate constructions of the retaining bands could include bands that criss-cross, one band extending from the upper left side of the mask to the lower right and another extending from the upper right side of the mask to the lower left. Yet another option would be to have the second strap extend from one side of the mask to the other but looped through rear tip of the tail-end section. The headpiece is a unitary member made of soft, pliable plastic. Alternatively, the intermediate section can be made of a more rigid piece of material and eliminate the need for the retention band. Other alternative constructions can be used without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. As a novelty feature, which is particularly pleasing to children, the outer upper surface of the intermediate section may support an appendage or protrusion resembling the dorsal fin of a shark or the protrusion may resemble a comb to look like a "sea creature." The comb as referred to herein may resemble the red outgrowth on the top of the head of a rooster to provide the appearance of a "sea creature." Other configurations may be used, if desired.
The swim gear of the present invention also contemplates the provision of a pair of gloves to be worn on the hands of the user to enable the user to swim faster (only one glove is shown). The gloves function as a paddle when worn and used while the wearer is swimming. The gloves are made of semi-rigid plastic and are provided with a webbed structure and are worn only on the back of the hands. No portion of the gloves is engaged by the palm of the hand. This construction allows the glove to fit various sizes of hands, makes gripping floats and rails easier, is cooler in the hot summer and has other advantages. The gloves are worn on the upper surface of the hands and include downwardly depending ring-like members having oval finger and thumb openings to receive the fingers and thumb of the wearer. An elastic band is provided on the bottom of the gloves to encircle the wrist of the user. The elastic band and oval openings secure the gloves to the user's hand. As a novelty feature, which is particularly pleasing to children, the upper surface of the glove may be provided with a fin-like protrusion which approximates the configuration of the dorsal fin of a shark, or, if desired, the protrusion may be in the form of a "rooster comb" to approximate the appearance of a "sea creature." Other configurations may be used, if desired.
The present invention also includes the provision of flippers which are worn on the feet to increase the speed of the swimmer. Typical known flippers include upper and lower spaced surfaces forming a space therebetween. The foot is positioned in the space between the upper and lower surfaces. An opening at the rear of the flippers communicate with the space between the upper and lower surfaces and enables the wearer to insert the foot through the opening and into the space between the upper and lower surfaces. The flippers of the present invention in contrast are wearable on the top surface of the feet and have no surface which engages the underside of the feet. The present flippers are attached to the upper surface of the foot of the user by a pair of adjustable straps mounted on the bottom inner side surface of the flippers. The first strap is adjustably mounted on the bottom side surfaces of the flippers and extends between the sides to encircle the bottom surface of the foot adjacent the arch of the foot. The second strap is secured between the bottom side surfaces and extends around the back of the heel of the user. The flippers help the wearer to swim faster. The novel construction of the flippers, however, makes them universally wearable regardless of the size of the foot of the person wearing them. The unique construction provides traction between the wearer's foot and a surface on which the wearer is walking and allows the size of the flipper to be adjusted to fit anyone, regardless of the size of their foot.